Trips into my enemy's mind and bed
by Blackrove
Summary: Voldemort is bored, so he decides to mess with a certain green-eyed sorcerer, only to discover that his enemy is far more interresting and fun than he ever could have imagine. Along the way, he discovers new abilities and new threats, but also a potential ally that might just break his enemy for him. Yaoi! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic into the world of HP. So please be kind and tell me your thoughts and opinions. I am currently writting chapter 2 and I was wondering which other griffindor should join HP in his bed.

Chapter 1 – I'm bored. Let's see what's happening on the HP channel.

Lord Voldemort was not one for dallying or wasting his time. He was a master of the dark arts, he was the head of a criminal and terrorist organisation, he was preparing to overthrow a government and a war; sitting around doing nothing was not what something he could afford. And yet… He was sitting in Lucius Malfoy's luxurious and confortable lounging chair in the quarters the blond man had generously offered him (mostly because the dark lord was not someone who slept on some crooked and bent up couch), waiting for a team of his followers to report back to him.

Of course, he could be doing some research on some dark magic, but any books or artefacts or treaty of said magic were outside of Great Britain. He had not only read, but corrected and improved or added the information one could find in them. He could be devising plans, but all his followers were busy doing their regular jobs or out doing what he asked (ordered, more precisely) them to do. He could be doing anything else than simply sitting around moping, but anything he could be doing depended on actions or possibilities that were not here or not done yet. He could not do anything before Fenrir Greyback came back with the answer of the giants and before Snape came back from the Order of the Phoenix's meeting.

Lord Voldemort was left on his own and he was now bored out of his mind. He couldn't have a discussion with Lucius; he was doing his job of manipulating the ministry of magic. He couldn't speak with Bellatrix; she was with Wormtail, trying to convince the Scottish and Irish criminal organisations. He couldn't even terrorize Drago, since he was in Hogwarts… So was Harry Potter…

He frowned at the thought of the four-green-eyed thorn in his ass. He hated thinking about his enemy; it always reminded him of the insignificant, minimal, ludicrous chance that he might be one day defeated. Yet, he sometimes offered him some good divertissement. Just like when this chubby boy's potion blew up in Snape's face, for example. My, he hadn't laughed this hard in years. See through the boy's eyes the face of absolute incoherence and fury of Snape at such mediocrity had been the highlight of that week. Not only did it give Harry Potter a massive headache, but he managed to have some good laughs at the expense of the usually stoic potion master.

It was about 10 o'clock at night and since Scotland was in another time zone; that meant the boy was currently asleep and would be easier to manipulate and torment. If he was lucky, he would catch the green-eyed punk enjoying some alone time with his hand and he could inject awful images of Lucius Malfoy in leopard g-string or an image of Wormtail doing a sensual strip-tease. Thankfully, Lord Voldemort had never seen any of these images, but he had an exceptional mind and imagination when it came to traumatizing and cringe worthy pictures. Mental torture was the one area he truly shined aside from magic itself.

With his mind set, the dark lord locked his door to keep out intruders, cast a spell to keep out the noises that would distract him, regulated his breathing and within a minute and a half he was projecting his mind into that of his great enemy: Harry Potter. At first, all he saw was darkness; which didn't surprise him since the boy seemed asleep, but then, something caught his interest. A moaning sound; a sensual moaning sound.

The dark lord could not believe his luck. He had entered Harry Potter's mind easily, for one; and then, caught him pleasuring himself! Oh, the endless possibilities to mess with his foe were getting him excited like a child awaiting a surprise. And boy did he get a surprise when the green-eyed sixteen year old boy opened his eyes.

Through Harry Potter's eyes, Lord Voldemort saw an orange headed boy sucking, licking and enjoying the green-eyed brat's impressively well-proportionate sex with obvious glee and sexual hunger. One of Harry's hands was lost into the flame coloured main and the other was pinching his own nipple for added pleasure. This was not what the dark mage had expected at all. Sure masturbation was natural for a teenager, he had enjoyed greatly when he was his enemy's age (occasionally, enjoyed to this day); but this was far beyond what he had thought sixteen years olds should be doing at night. Especially on a school night! It was Wednesday, for pete's sake! They had classes the next morning!

Yet, as shocked and outraged as he was, he could not stop himself from enjoying the view. As Voldemort took more control of Harry's mind, the more he started to feel like he was into the boy's body and that he was the one receiving the blow-job. Weasleys were blood-traitors; they were no better than Mudblood and would be the first to be exterminated once he arrived in power. However, he could make an exception for that Weasley; he had a marvellous tongue and knew how to use it. Oh, the shivers that ran down the dark lord's spine… If all the Weasley boys sucked as good as this one; well, he might just open a brothel for his Deatheathers with the orange headed family as the main toys. No doubt, Lucius would be a regular!

Unconsciously, Voldemort grabbed a fistful of orange hair as he particular hard suck made it hard for him not to cum too early. He was wonderfully amazed when Harry's arm reacted to HIS will. He could control Harry Potter's body when the boy was horny as hell! With a devious smirk and a spell, Voldemort had the orange-headed boy flipped on his stomach with his ass before him and his face shoved into the covers. He undid the dark haired boy with glasse's trousers and started to rub the entrance with the tip of the sex.

The Weasley boy begged his friend to stop teasing him and simply go and fuck him. He was still loose from his encounter with some kid named Seamus, earlier today. Voldemort paused a second to register just how whorish kids were now-a-days, before burying his enemy's cock deep into the awaiting and twitching pink hole before him. The tightness and heat felt simply exquisite around him; it was like being wrapped in a tight, warm and velvety headlock that attempted to swallow you into an abyss of sexual pleasure. That Weasley will be a hit in that future brothel!

Slowly but surely, the dark lord moved and slammed into the tight heat with abandoned pleasure as the ass before him met his thrust every time with equal force and precision. Moans, cries and heavy breathing filled the canopy bed (the boys had the sense of closing the curtains and casting a mute spell to make sure no one heard them), Voldemort just kept pounding and the orange-headed boy simply kept whining about how good it was to be someone's little bitch. Oh, he would definitely be a hit amongst Deatheaters; Lucius might just keep that boy all to himself.

However, all good things must come to an end. Harry Potter was just a teenager, his endurance for such activities lasted at best five minutes and Voldemort soon found himself emptying his enemy's balls into the orange-headed boy, who came violently and snakingly onto the covers. This gave the dark lord a good fuck and some release, but it was clear that for the orange-headed boy, this had been the best orgasm in his short life.

The boy simply laid there, exhausted with cum leaking out of his perfectly round ass and before you could say "Quidditch" here was Harry's erection back. With a sadistic grin, Voldemort jinx the boy to have his hands tied to the fixture of the bed in order to have the boy on his knees and then took the ginger head's hips and violently entered him with a sigh of pleasure. Soon he was fucking the orange-headed boy once more, making him scream of delight and ecstasy as he abused prostate was receiving the pounding of its life.

The boy started to curse and used lewd language to express his pleasure. To make sure the boy never caught the habit of using such ill-mannered habits and not because Voldemort taught it would be sexy, the dark lord stopped fucking the ginger boy and gave three hard slaps on the boy's bottom. With each slap, the boy let out a stream of cum. It seemed to Voldemort that the boy liked to be punished. He pulled the ginger head's back to lick and suck the sweet spot in the boy's neck that made him moan like the bitch he was, and started to rub Harry's dick along his friend's crack.

The boy pleaded, begged, bargained and even tried pitifully to threaten his friend into fucking him once more. The only response he got was three harder slaps that had him spur out three more stream of cum. The boy was now in tears, he needed Harry's dick in him and he needed it now! As the sadistic prick that he was, Voldemort simply refused to give the teen what he wanted and kept teasing him with kisses and butterfly touches. And then… the boy said the three magic words… " _Please master! Please!_ " Now, when asked politely such as this, Voldemort consented to his partner's request and slammed violently into the desperate teen.

Immediately, the ginger boy experienced the most powerful and amazing orgasm of his life and stream after stream of cum were gushing out of him; painting his chest and the covers white with his semen. As for the dark lord, the channel suddenly clamming on him with such power and speed gave him an orgasm, one of which he had never experienced before in his long life. Without thinking, he bit down onto the neck of the orange-headed boy as he came; causing the boy to come weakly once more before he passed out from exhaustion.

As the orange-headed boy collapsed, Voldemort felt his foes body starting to shut down and understood that his time was up and he had to leave. Slowly, Harry's eyes closed and Voldemort's fluttered open. The dark mage was light headed, his breath was short and his hands were shaking, a large wet and dark stain was on his crotch area, the room smelled of sex and his body hadn't felt so relaxed in years.

Lord Voldemort never had a large sexual appetite. The only reason he ever lost his virginity was because his "friends" from his youth had paid him a night with the best whore they could find. In other words, a filthy, dirty and smelly middle-aged woman with a large muffin-top. The experience was disappointing to say the least; the woman screamed too much with her high pitch voice and she kept faking it; even when he went flaccid in her. Since then, he had never cared much for sex. He had a few one night stand with a few of his followers (notably Bellatrix when he was in the mood for a woman and Lucius or Snape when a man was what he craved), before obliviating their memories. Yet, never had any past experiences given him such pleasure and enjoyment!

The man got up from his chair with shaky legs and made his way into the bathroom to take a shower; he hated feeling dirty and sticky like this. Under the piping hot water, Voldemort relived the events of the evening in his head and concluded that he had to try once more to take over Harry Potter's mind to see if this is what he truly liked or if it was just because it was a novelty. He needed to see if he would be able to do it once more and maybe, if everything went well, he could take full control of his enemy's body and destroy once and for all his opponents with their ace in their sleeves. Oh, what sweet irony would that be!

Lord Voldemort finished washing himself up and went to bed. He was exhausted after this little adventure and he needed all of his strength if he wanted to repeat tonight's experiment.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think and how you think this should proceed. I already have a storyline in my head, but I enjoy reading your suggestions and sometimes it inspires me. Hope you enjoy and for those who don't like this chapter, please tell me why, so I may better myself and this story.

Chapter 2 – A new and exciting trip into the mind of my enemy.

It took a few deep breathes for him to calm down and keep himself from strangling the worthless and spineless waste of time and space that was Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail. That idiotic piece of human trash had actually managed to screw up this one simple mission. All he and Bellatrix had to do was to try and convince Patrick and William O'Shea to join his side when the war against the government that had them put in Azkaban for three years on some ludicrous charges of hurting useless muggles. Everything was going well; the brothers were willing to join him and his followers, but then that garbage of a turd of Wormtail managed to insult them by screwing their 104 year old granny in her kitchen! As if the rat-man hadn't strange and disgusting taste already…

Bellatrix barely managed to get them out of there alive; she had sustained multiple bruises and injuries in the fight. She was now on bed-rest on doctors and his orders; she was so disappointed that she couldn't go on another mission for him. Honestly, who goes on a mission with three broken ribs, internal bleeding and a concussion? He would never tell her or to anyone one but he was impressed by her determination and her dedication to the cause.

Now, he was sitting in his chair in his personal quarters watching his personal punching-bag quivering and cowering away from him. Wormtail knew he was going to be punished like never before. No amount of "She's the one who threw herself at me, master!" was going to make Voldemort change his mind. However, he would not be the one punishing the stupid rat-man; Bellatrix was going to get her revenge for all she had endured. He wasn't going to waste his time or his energy on that moronic idiot. He had better things to do; namely, spy on his enemy.

Therefore, Wormtail was to stay in the dungeon until Bellatrix was well enough to inflict him the proper punishment for his mistakes. He didn't even need to call in some muscles to escort the rat-man to his cell or even cast a spell; the man knew better than to make the dark lord pull out his wand. He simply got up and made his way to the dungeons.

Now all alone, the dark lord controlled his breathing and concentrated on finding his enemy; within a few minutes, Lord Voldemort felt his body become light as a feather. He managed to enter his rival's mind with just as much ease as the night before. With excitement and anticipation, Voldemort opened his enemy's eyes and saw one of the best sights of his life.

A young man with orange hair was sucking him with obvious glee while his twin was playing with his nipples and sucking his neck, Voldemort couldn't even keep himself from moaning. The two young men seemed to be the older brothers of the orange headed boy from the night before. They also seemed more adept at these activities. He slid a hand into twin number one's hair as he kissed twin number two. He felt twin 1's tongue play with the slit of the sex and made the dark lord shuttered like a leaf in the wind; to top this off; twin 2 sucked on his tongue and fondled his balls.

However, as amusing and sexy this was, Voldemort could tell that the twins wanted more than just a bit of foreplay. He could tell that they both wanted to fuck him and even maybe at the same time. Lord Voldemort was not a man that allowed anyone to take control of his bed or in any aspect of his life, but he had always wondered how it felt. Maybe this was the time for it; it could be fun to try… If not, he'll just leave the dark haired boy's mind.

Voldemort pushed the twins away from him and took off his enemy's pants and his sorcerer's robe, then braced himself on the counter of the sink of the boy's bathroom and pulled Harry's ass out. The twins took the hint and twin 1 began to fondle his foe's firm and round behind, while twin 2 took out a vial with a bright purple concoction inside of it. Twin 2 poured the liquid on his fingers and then coated the fingers of his brother; slowly, twin 2 entered one of fingers into Harry's channel.

Lord Voldemort never felt something so strange and unnatural in his life and he sort of liked it. There was a small tingly feel inside him and before he could get used to it, twin 2 inserted another finger inside of him while twin 1 liked and sucked that little spot in the crook of Harry's neck. Twin 1 slipped his hand between the long and white legs of Harry and began to play and massage the leaking erection that begged for attention. Soon, twin 2 had all three fingers inside of him and twin 1 joined his brother inside of him.

Voldemort moaned shamelessly as the feelings began to make his head spin like crazy; he felt as though his legs were about to give out. Once, the twins were done preparing him, twin 1 laid down on his back and had Harry's body aligned with his sex; slowly but surely, the dark lord slide onto twin 1's sex. The dark lord knew that this should have hurt far more than a simple and awkward stretch that he was currently feeling.

"Don't worry, beautiful! That lube is a special invention of ours. It stretches the muscles to make the penetration less painful and adds a bit of tingling sensation to make the whole experience more enjoyable for all parties! Our best invention yet. Wouldn't you agree with me, Fred?" asked twin 2 into the dark haired and green eyed boy, making the dark lord shiver.

"Right you are… George…" panted twin Fred as he waited for Harry's body to adjust to his well-proportioned sex.

George whispered to him to relax his body as he might tense up when he would enter him; Voldemort tried to do what was suggested to him, but failed miserably. It was harder for George to enter the boy before him than Fred; however, with a few kisses, sexy whispers and travelling hands, the dark lord relaxed and allowed the other orange headed twin to enter him. Even if the youth had coated his own erection with the purple lube and had relaxed him, Voldemort felt a bit of pain and some uncomfortable stretching. Yet, the twins were kind and paid great attention to his pleasure and comfort. They would make great addition to his brothel once he would take over.

After a few minutes of adjusting, the twins began to move slowly; searching for his prostate. It felt quite amazing to feel two cocks inside of him with a tingling and hot sensation inside of him. Out of nowhere, a sharp and powerful burst of pleasure shot through Harry and Voldemort's body, causing the dark lord to cry out of pure delight through Harry's throat. After this, the twins relentlessly stabbed that little spot with sadistic glee and joy; Fred masturbated him and held the green-eyed boy's hip steadily, while his brother licked and sucked his earlobe while his other hand pinched and played with his nipples.

Never had Voldemort expected this to be so good; he had expected to be in more pain than pleasure. However, the twins always made sure he felt pleasure; they made the whole experience thrilling.

The twin's thrusts became more erratic and rougher; signalling that they were close to their peak. However, Voldemort was not and he would not tolerate his partners enjoying climax before he wanted them to. So he stole their ties and told them to tie them to the base of their sexes to keep them from cuming too soon. They shot each other a puzzling look, but simply shrugged it and tied their ties to the base of their cocks. They giggled a bit at the kinkiness of it all and resumed their thrusting.

Voldemort pulled Fred up to a sitting position to have a better chance to kiss him; this, of course, got George jealous as the dark lord seemed to be giving more attention to his twin than him. So, to remind him that twin 2 existed also, he started to nibble and kiss the neck, the earlobe and the jaw line of the dark haired beauty. Of course, such attention had to be rewarded. Voldemort pushed Fred away from his lips and began to kiss George and slip his hand into his flame coloured hair. To get the other twin jealous as well, the dark lord began to moan and grabbed George's hand to lead it to his erection.

Furiously, Fred planted his nails into Harry's ass and started to speed up his thrusts with more force and violence than his brother, upsetting the rhythm, but getting Voldemort more and more excited than before. Soon, Harry's body bounced off Fred's hips to the point that he could no longer kiss George anymore. The other twin, not wanting to be outshined by his brother, met up his twin's speed and force and violence.

Voldemort's mind was clouded by lust and his head started to spin like a tornado, Harry's cock kept bouncing against his own stomach and that of Fred, his one hand gripping George's hair and the other planting his nails into Fred's chest. The dark lord could no longer tell head from tail and the heat in his stomach was also too much for him to handle. He was not going to last very long; he needed to mark the memories of these two boys and make sure that they would never forget this night… just like their brother last night.

"I wonder how it would feel if you both bite me as you cum? You do everything together, but could you cum at the same time?" teased the dark lord, challenging the twins to something completely impossible.

The twins smiled at each other and untied their ties and began to fuck Harry's ass more sensually; they started to run their hands upon their twin's body. They began to speak in lewd and sensual manner; tantalizing one another and kept playing with Harry's body like a precious toy. Fred kept on saying that feeling his brother's sex rubbing against his was one of the best feelings in the world; while George said that his twin's face was simply gorgeous and his face and expressions were orgasmic on their own. It was the strangest thing Voldemort had ever done while having sex. Having two brothers sexually talking dirty to one another while they were fucking your enemy, who's mind you, took over was crazy and was probably the kinkiest thing he had ever done in his life.

As strange as it was, it did the trick. The brothers were close and very soon were just two panting mess and as their cocks throbbed inside of him, Voldemort could tell they only had a few seconds to last. The overwhelming wave of pleasure washed over the twins at the same time; they bit into Harry's neck on opposite side as they came violently against the green-eyed boy's prostate. Harry's body shook uncontrollably and came violently between Fred and him; his channel closing onto the two boy's cocks, making them moan. Voldemort's vision went white and a small cry left his lips.

Harry's body went slacked as it came down from the high of the orgasm. Slowly, George left Harry's hole and helped his brother to place the sleepy green-eyed boy down onto his robes to make sure he didn't catch a cold on the freezing tiles of the bathroom. They cleaned him up gently and with lots of kisses and fondling; then, after making sure that he was safe and comfortable, they left the boy to recuperate with a muscle relaxing potion for his lower back side. These boys were as playful as they were thoughtful, they would be perfect for his future brothel; no doubt, that the first timers would want them to take care of them.

Slowly and carefully, Voldemort rose from his position and winced as he could already feel the tension build into his muscles. He took the potion and emptied it into the nearest sink. If he could get pleasure out of this experience and Harry a lot of pain, than this whole bottoming thing just got a whole lot better. He do it more often and always with more than one partner. That way, he could give his enemy, literally, as much pain in his ass as he was giving him, metaphorically.

Smiling sadistically while watching the potion go down the drain, Voldemort heard something fall onto the floor and some foul language coming from one of the bathroom stalls. The dark lord froze, before he head could process anything else, a toilette door opened to reveal a chubby looking Griffindor student. The same student, in fact, that had his potion blew up in Snape's face. His face was red and his eyes avoided that of the dark lord; his pants showed that he had heard everything that had happen as a beautiful tent was stretching the stitching of his pants to its limits.

"I'll… I'll get out now… Sorry!" he said pathetically before making his way out of the door.

"Wait. Don't leave now! If you do, everyone will see that your little wand is ready to shoot out a few spells! Let me take care of that. I did put you in this situation, after all…" purred the dark lord as he walked predatorily towards the blushing and stammering Griffindor.

Without thinking, the dark lord slipped Harry's hand into the student's pants and was surprised by the sheer girth of his appendices. The twins had nothing on that boy! He began to ghost his fingers against the length of the shaft that twitch and pulsated violently. As the dark lord pulled the sex out, the student took a deep intake of breath and hissed when Voldemort began to nibble at his earlobe and began to pump him. It started slow and gently, but soon Harry's hand started to speed up and squeezed just a little harder; the student beg for the hand to go faster and rougher on his sex. He insisted that he could take it and that he loved it; so the dark lord gave him what he asked. Soon, Voldemort had the student panting and cursing as his enemy's hand was roughly pumping the generous sex and having Harry's mouth latched on a sweet spot in the student's neck.

All good things have to come to an end at some point and soon, the student violently came as he felt mouth against his. White ribbons of "baby-juice" came gushing out of the student and smeared Harry's wool jacket; those stains would be near impossible to get out. Leaving the panting mess that he had created out of the shy and intimidated student, Voldemort left his enemy's mind and came back into his own body.

The master of the Death Eaters wondered briefly, as his hands and his body calmed down the shaking, whether Harry even knew what was going on. Was he conscious that his foe was taking over? Did he know and couldn't stop it? If he didn't, does he black out and never knew what happened to him? Or did he believe that those actions were his? It didn't seem that Harry had any idea of what was going on, since there was no resistance when he took over the boy's body.

His mind was too foggy from sex and his body too tired from the astra trip he just took to keep on pondering these questions. So he go up and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up and prepare himself from bed; he was greatly and gladly surprise to noticed that whatever pain or discomfort he experienced in his foe's body, it didn't follow him into his own body. The notion that he could inflict a sore ass on Harry Potter without feeling it afterwards was another added bonus to the whole situation.

Once in bed, Voldemort promised himself to try and take over Harry Potter's body during day time when he had classes to see if he could still take over when the boy was more alert. He could try it during Snape's class and since Slytherins and Griffindor had potion classes together, he could ask Lucius for Drago's schedule and see what would happen. The dark lord began to close his eyes when a horrible screech resonated throughout the manor. It seemed that Bellatrix was up on her feet and was getting her revenge on Wormtail and it was not going to end any time soon. With a groan, Voldemort cast a spell to mute the entire room and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and please leave me some reviews.

Chapter 3 – Messing with Potter in Snape's class and getting the class idiot to fall in love with you.

Harry Potter groaned and winced as he sat down; his ass was killing him from yesterday. The twins had been perfect and Neville's hand-job amazing, but now his ass was killing him and he had trouble sitting down. He could have said he was too sick to go to class, but then he'd have to explain to Hermione why he was sick and he would be far too embarrassed for this. So, here he was.

He had enjoyed last night and wondered when he could repeat it; however, he could not, for the life of him, understand why he had thrown the potion out and where came his kinkiness with the twin and what came over him when he gave Neville that hand-job. He had been horny and loved sex, but this wasn't like him. Just like with Ron a few nights ago; where did he get this kind of kinkiness?

Snape entered the classroom by slamming the door; which meant that he was in a pissy mood and that the students were going to pay for it. Especially, Neville; he was going to suffer today and it was going to be brutal if the throbbing veins on the teacher's forehead was any indication. Neville was going to be in tears at the end of the class; one of the reasons why he didn't understand why he did a hand-job for him yesterday. He never liked men who teared up like the chubby kid did.

The entire course was just as horrible as Harry had thought it would be; Snape was never pleased with anyone, not even Drago Malfoy. Everyone was on edge, everybody knew what was coming, everyone knew that Snape kept Neville's cauldron at the very last to cause the most damage possible. Snape was one sadistic bastard and after ruining Harry's confidence in his potion abilities with only two sentences (a personal best for the greasy-haired man), he made his way to Neville.

Slytherins snickered and edged on their seat to make sure not to lose a second of what was to come and some Griffindors bowed their heads in pity for their comrade, while the rest of the house shot him half-convincing smile of support. Neville was sweating and trembling, knowing this would be one of those days. Snape could almost smell the terror and hear the teeth chattering of the poor soul he was about to crush. One look was all it took for Snape's jaw to clench, for him to inhale enough air for his long tirade of insults and heartbreaking comment and for him to make Neville almost pass out.

Harry wished he could do something for Neville; he was a good guy who just needed some encouragement and help. Yet, the green-eyed teen wasn't skilled enough to help, neither was Ron and Hermione had no time with her extra classes. Neville deserved a chance to prove he wasn't as worthless as everyone thought he was and that, even if he wasn't the best, he deserved his place in this school as a sorcerer. Yet, good will can only get you so far. So Harry decided to watch Snape and offer all the support and comfort Neville would need after this ordeal.

Then, out of nowhere, a sharp and quick pain struck the back of his head and disappeared. He never got a chance to wonder or see what had caused this pain, because here he was standing in the middle of the row that separated the class in two and the Slytherins from the Griffindors. All eyes were on him, even Snape and Neville's eyes were focused on him.

"Potter, what are you doing? Sit back down!" growled the professor, furious and a bit confused.

"I'm stretching my leg, professor! Now, why so pissy? Did the girl you wanted to bring back to that dump you call a bed shot you down..? Again?" asked Harry with a gentle and fake smile, despite being conflicted between laughing his ass off or freaking out.

Snape was stunned into silence, no one but James Potter would ever have the audacity of saying such things to him. The rest of the class gasped in shock and broke into whispers at the boldness of Harry. The boy didn't pay attention; he was too focus on the gaping mouth and horrified face of Snape to care about what others were saying. The vein on his temple doubled in speed as it pumped more and more blood to the professor's red face.

"30… no! 40 points from Griffindor for this! I will not be insulted in my class by some…" started Snape, furious and almost yelling.

"By some what? Some four-eyed sixteen year old that managed to get laid more time in two days then you ever did in two whole decades?" mused Harry with a smug smile, ignoring the whispers of warning and pleas of his friend to stop what he was doing.

Slytherins were now taking bets as to how long Potter would keep this up, as to what kind of punishment he was going to face, as to how many points Griffindors were going to lose, but mostly, they betted on Snape hexing the boy-who-lived for his impertinence. Harry didn't care nor would he, had he been in his normal state. The boy realise, he did not care if he got into trouble, he did not care about the amounts of points the professor could and would take away from Griffindor; he just wanted, for once, to stand up and put see Snape endure the same cruel treatment he had been giving to his students, particularly Neville and him. He wanted to break Snape's spirits and he was going to bathes in his misery.

"Potter, I do not know what you are trying to do or if you have a death wish; but I strongly recommend that you leave my classroom immediately and not come back until I have spoken with Professor Mcgonagall. I will have you expelled from this school if you even dare to linger." Threatened the teacher with a calm and strained voice, obviously trying to keep himself calm and not commit murder on some impertinent student.

"Oh, please. You don't have that authority! At best, I'll get two months of cleaning the moving stairs with a bucket and a scrub; at worse, I'll get suspended for a while. Big deal! I will be back in your classroom before the end of the year, you know that!" laughed Harry, drunk on the thrill of mocking and infuriating his teacher. "You know, professor, for 5 years now, you have made my life a living hell. And that's nothing compared to what you made this poor soul endure! (Harry pointed at Neville) You constantly destroy our confidence and constantly belittle us… Why? Do you hate your job this much? Are you so unhappy that the only way for you to feel any sort of joy is to make us miserable? You are a talented wizard and yet, here you are, teaching a bunch of students to whom you inspire nothing but fear and resentment when you should inspire us and help us become the best wizards we can be. It is quite sad, to be honest."

The room fell silent. No one moved, no one said a word, no one even dared to. All were awaiting Snape's reaction and Harry's punishment; for surely, Potter was going to have one for all the insults he had thrown in the potion master's face. Yet, Snape stayed frozen, mouth open and eyes blinking as if waking up from some strange spell he had been under for so long. He looked at Harry, at the Slytherins, at the Griffidors and finally at Neville. He seemed to have realised something so big that he needed to touch the nearest table to make sure to keep a grip on reality. Then, he seemed to come back to his sense for a bit.

"Mr. Potter, you will be cleaning the bathrooms near the Slytherins common room in the dungeons for the next three months. You will clean, scrub and polish those toilettes until I can see my reflection into them and you will a bucket of cold water and a sponge. You will do this, three days a week under the supervision of the Syltherin's headboy. You behaviour will be reported to the Headmaster and the head of your house." Was all that Snape said before cutting the lesson short and completely forgetting Neville and the disaster in his cauldron. "One last thing, Mr. Potter… Minus another 40 points from Griffindors"

 _Back at Malfoy manor…_

On the best days, Deatheaters would say that Lord Voldemort is a serious and strict man with an occasional hunger for torture; on the worst days, they would say that their master was the devil incarnate and his wrath would engulf them all. They would not say that he ever had any real sense of humour, nor that he laughed often (unless it was for sadistic reason). So to hear him laugh his head off, to see him with a genuine smile on his lips, to see him wipe a tear from the corner of his eye and hold his sides was slightly off putting to say the least.

Narcissa believed the man had killed her husband and had thought the whole thing to be hilarious, Bellatrix swooned at how beautiful her master's laugh was and at how much more handsome he was when he was enjoying himself like this, Lucius thought that the man had gone mad, Wormtail… Well, no one knows, he was still in the coma Bellatrix had put him in after the little "pay-back" incident. Other Deatheaters tried to reconcile the fact that their usually pissed off master was now laughing like he had just come out of a comedy club.

Never Voldemort had ever seen Snape so livid with rage. He rarely ever got to have fun like. A first, entering Harry's mind had been a bit harder than previously, but he had managed with ease. Then, he took over to make the boy look like a fool in front of everyone, but he changed his mind when he felt the dark emotions of his foe. So young and filled with so much resentment towards this man; it was almost too easy. All he had to do was press on his anger a little and the words flew out faster than he can cast Avada Kedavra. Once started, there was no turning back. Harry Potter had some scores to settle and he did it with far more pleasure than he had thought. He felt the boy's pride in standing up for himself and his friend, for finally telling his teacher what he thought of him and for not following the rules. Harry Potter was getting more and more interesting.

Voldemort had work to attend to, but he promised himself to return to see how well Harry was coping with his punishment. He knew of which bathroom Snape was speaking of and it was the worst, smelly and dirtiest bathroom in the whole castle. Slytherins would push first years into it for some hazing after the traditional "bean and Brussels sprouts" meal they fed to the sixth year. It smelled horrible and it always was dirty and filthy. The dark lord was pretty sure that bathroom was just as filthy when the founders of the school were still alive. Harry was in one hell of a disgusting mess.

The dark lord entered the meeting he had called forth with a large smile; spooking the crap out of his followers. This was getting better and better as time passed.

 _Later on in the evening…_

The evening was tiresome; a little progress was made and his deatheaters kept bickering between each other for no good reason. Usually, he would be furious and some of them would have ended dead, however, since he started to take over Harry's mind, he had been more relax and cared very little about stupid little details that would have infuriated him before.

Voldemort lay down onto his bed and looked at the clock; it was eight o'clock, meaning Harry was in the middle of his punishment. He closed his eyes and gently entered the stressed and tired mind of his enemy. He wasn't surprised this time by a red-head sucking his enemy, but rather impressed and slightly terrified by the sheer mess that the Slytherins had made in the bathroom. There was overflowing toilettes, clogged sinks filled with something orange and greenish, paper toilette was spread and thrown everywhere and somehow they had managed to get some brown smudge on the ceiling! The dark lord let out a deep whistle; the students had outdone themselves.

"Stop wasting time and get back to work! Can't believe I am stuck babysitting you, Potter! I can't believe you spoke like that to Professor Snape. I get he can be a hard-ass sometimes, but to disrespect him like that! You are lucky that I have a broken leg or I would have kicked you ass!" spat some bucked-tooth, greasy hair and pimple filled face boy.

Lord Voldemort kept his mouth shut and was about to leave his foe's mind when the bathroom door opened to reveal Neville Longbottom. The Slytherin shot the boy a dirty look, causing him to flinch in fear. Yet, he straightens up and told the head boy that some girl named Liliane Summerset was looking for him; she had wanted to go to third base with him. With speed and agility that suggested that his broken leg was more a way for him to get sympathy from his classmates and pretty girls. Once the head boy was gone, the shy boy turned towards him.

"Hey! I… I came to help you with your punishment." He gently said with a small smile.

"That's very nice of you, but if I may ask why?" wondered the dark lord.

"You… you stood up to him. I know that you didn't do it for me and that most people just look at me with pity. You told him exactly what he needed to hear and you stood up for all of those who he spends years bullying. I wanted to thank you for that. So I came to help you with your punishment." Said the boy as he took off his robe, rolled his sleeves up and took a broom and started to sweep the floor. "Oh! I just remembered. Hermione gave me these spells we can use to make the cleaning faster and easier; and Fred and George (at this, the boy blushed quite beautifully) gave me this potion we put into the bucket. It supposed to make the scrubbing and the cleaning easier. Everyone in Griffindor is behind you!"

Voldemort couldn't believe how kind and supportive his enemy's friends were; it was going to be even more fun when he would destroy them all with Harry's face on. He pulled Harry's wand and cast a spell to have the water mix in with the twin's potion. Neville opened the vial, after nearly dropping it, pour the content into the giant floating bubble of water; then Voldemort had the water spread all over the walls and into the toilettes and the sinks. Once everything was coated with the blue-greenish foam, they sat down on the only space that was clean and waited for the foam to do its job.

Neville sat in foetal position next to Harry and blushed when they brushed; it seemed as if this boy had some kind of crush on the green-eyed boy. Voldemort purposely placed his hand next to that of Neville and brushed his pinky finger against the other boy's hand. The reaction was immediate, Neville blushed and his breath hitched.

Knowing when to take advantage of a good opportunity, the dark lord locked lips with the chubby kid. The first thing that came to mind was that the boy tasted like peppermint and had a fresh taste to it; he was clearly taking care of his mouth hygiene, despite his crooked teeth (being raised in an orphanage, Voldemort knew that you couldn't always have the money to take care of such things). The second thing to hit him was how sweet and shy the boy was; he never tried to gain dominance or impose a rhythm, he followed what was asked of him. The third thing that the dark lord noticed was how inexperienced he was; it was clear that Voldemort was his first kiss.

"Follow my lead and just relax. You'll love it. I promise." Whispered the dark lord as he captured the boy's red and swollen lips.

The dark lord started slow and gently, eventually sliding his hand into his soft brown hair. He played his tongue against the lower lips of the other boy, getting the message he opened his mouth and allowed the tongue of his partner. Neville's knees became weak; he knew Harry was popular when it came to lovers, but he never thought he was so talented at kissing. His tongue didn't invade his mouth, it caressed his own tongue. His lips weren't trying to suck his lips into his mouth; they were gently pressing against his and playing with him. It was perfect!

Once they parted for air, Voldemort loved the sight before him; Neville had glassy eyes and red swollen lips. They pulled away and the dark lord kept his hand on the young man's cheek; making the whole moment sweet and personal. The sounds of cracking broke the moment and the boys looked at the greyish foam. The potion was done cleaning the bathroom and all it needed was to break it and sweep it. The foam had dissolved whatever was on the ceiling, the pipes of the sinks and the toilettes.

"Neville, if you really want to make this quick; just picture Professor Snape's face and just whack it with all your might." Said Voldemort with a wicked smile.

The young man didn't need to be told twice; taking his wand out, he shot a spell at the foam and it shattered half of the wall and giggled like a child. Voldemort loved how the youth just kept blasting the dried foam, making it fall from everywhere; clearly, that boy had anger issues that no one was paying attention to. Everyone seemed to ignore him and his problems and seeing at how violent his spells were. It was impressive no one saw just how easily it would be to turn him against his friends. Oh, those idiotic fools!

The dark lord started blasting the foam alongside Neville with glee; it was quite amusing. They made a game of it: You had to come up with a comment or an insult Snape who throw at you and then blast a piece of dried foam while providing a comeback; the big pieces of foam got you one point, while a witty comeback got you two. In no time, they blasted the foam off the walls and the sinks and the toilettes with Voldemort scoring 57 points, while Neville followed with 55. With all the foam blasted into dust, the chubby Griffindor went to pick a broom to clean everything up, but the dark lord simply waved his wand and had everything shoved into bags and trash cans. The bathroom never looked so clean and hygienic in the history of the school.

"You better get going, Neville. Before that big oaf comes back and sees you. He will report you to His Dickheadness for helping me." Said the dark lord before placing a lingering kiss on the boy's lips.

Blushing like the virgin that he was, Neville made his way towards the door. Before stepping the threshold, he turned to his classmate and said:

"I don't know what's going on with you. You seem different… More confident and more suave than usual. Of all the guys in the school, I would never have though you would give me a second glance. I… I know it doesn't mean anything and I'm not your type, but… I really appreciate you being my first kiss and being so nice with me. Feels like I have a friend for once. Thank you."

With this confession, Neville Longbottom left the Slytherins bathroom; never noticing the evil twinkle in Harry's eyes or nice twisted smile. He knew that after this, Lord Voldemort left Harry's body; leaving it to fall hard on the tile floor. He never knew that the greatest magical tyrant in History had now set his sight on him as a new toy and spy against his headmaster and his friends. He never knew and this was probably the most tragic part of this whole affair…

 _At Malfoy's manor…_

Lucius Malfoy left his master's quarters with a confused mind and a gut wrenching apprehension of what was asked of him. His master wanted him to find as much information as possible on a student named Neville Longbottom; he wanted to know everything. He was to contact Snape if it was necessary; he was to steal his medical files from St-Magus's hospital; he was to bride and pull every string he had at the ministry of magic to find out about that boy. Why his master wanted this? Lucius had the smart reflex of not asking for any question; but something was telling him that this new obsession was going to be dangerous at best.

Arriving in the living room, Lucius told an underling of the Deatheaters who spoke Italian to go to Italy and find a book called the _Possesso dell'anima o l'arte di rubare il corpo di qualcuno_ and another book called _L'arte di sedurre i giovani_. What these books were and why the dark lord needed them? Lucius preferred not to know, nor did he want to. It seemed like the dark lord had a Machiavellian plan and for once, he wanted no part of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please leave me your thoughts and your ideas in the review section. Thank you.

Chapter 4 – Walking on something you cannot unseen and the first step to seducing the class idiot.

Word of Harry's outburst and defiance had made its way all over school. Teachers were wary of the boy; fearing he might burst in their class. McGonagall had the boy in her study for hours, screaming and repeating many times how she was disappointed in her student's behaviour. She did not revoke Snape's punishment, but rather added to it, by extending the punishment for another month for embarrassing his house with his outburst. Griffindors and Hufflepuffs students all cheered the raven-headed boy for standing up to the teacher who enjoyed bullying the students of those houses. The Ravenclaws were impressed and some agreed with Harry that Snape had it coming for a long time; but all judge wise not to show their support as the Slytherins were not in the best of moods. If the students of the green and silver house hated the Griffindor's champion before; they now despised him. He had insulted their head of house, he had actually managed to clean their bathroom with ease, and he was popular and had half of the school behind him. No, the Slytherins were not happy chaps, indeed. If the twins hadn't proclaimed themselves as Harry's personal bodyguards (along with the entire Griffindor's Quidditch team), the boy who lived would not have lived through this week.

Now, here he was making his way to Snape's study for his mandatory apology; professor McGonagall had been unwavering on her decision. Harry had to make amends and he had to do it before the end of the week; it was now Sunday afternoon. As he descended into the dungeon, a sharp pain struck the back for his head; it was becoming more and more frequent and it always led to erotic and sensual times with different people. Especially with Neville. Harry felt a deep and hot blush creep up on him as he remembered the heated and sweet kiss he shared with the chubby boy; he couldn't help but blush as red as Ron's hair.

"Harry! Wait up!" cried Neville as he ran up to his fellow Griffindors.

Turning around, Voldemort saw the boy run to him with a large smile; immediately, he took over his enemy and greeted his victim with a large, charming and sweet smile. He kissed his victim's hand with a heated and sensual look at the young man; Neville blushed and smiled gleefully. He never would have thought that Harry Potter of all people would try and seduce him.

"What brings you here, Neville? You should be out enjoying the last day of fall before the winter encases us in a snow prison." Said the dark lord with a lovely and sensual look.

"I just wanted… I just… I just wanted to speak with you… and… I heard that you were going to… hum… apologies to… p-professor Snape, so… I… I wanted to offer support. Like you did for me!" stammered the chubby boy as he struggled with the smoldering look his friend was now giving him; it was like Harry was mentally undressing him.

"How kind and sweet of you! You bring me help with my punishment all week long and now you are offering me support… You are a true friend. It would make this whole ordeal less horrible if you came with me!" asked the dark lord with a sensual purr in his voice; enjoying just how well Neville was responding to his flirtatious ways.

Neville just nodded with eagerness; his heart was racing like a galloping stallion. The two boys walked down the stairs all the way down to the dungeons and to the potion room; all the way, the dark lord made sure to brush Harry's hand against that of Neville. The boy blushed and bit his lip with nervousness; the heat was rising higher and higher inside of him. They arrived at Snape's study's door and Voldemort was about to knock on the door when a deep moan escaped from the study.

The two young men looked at each other and, as curiosity settled in their minds, the two students placed their ears to the door to hear what was going on. They heard moaning and the sound of a desk being squeaked and the sound of skin slapping against another. Not sure of what was going on, but extremely curious; the two boys creaked the door open and peeked inside. They were not prepared for what they saw…

Drago was bent over his potion master's desk with his legs wide open while Snape was screwing him with force and speed. The young man's head was thrown back and his right hand on his teacher's shoulder to steady himself as the older man brought him closer to him and began to suck, lick and nibble at the crook of his neck with obvious hunger and lust. The thrusts became deeper, more sensual and slower; Snape captured his student's lips as he grabbed the young man's erection.

Neville blushed and slapped his hand against his mouth to keep himself from screaming in shock; Voldemort backed away and pulled the young man with him. They got out of the dungeons as silently as possible; they were not going to be caught by the two Slytherins. They made their way to the second floor's bathroom; bursting through the door out of breath. They stopped short, they looked at each other and burst out laughing as the realisation of what they had just witness. Neville had to hold himself onto the sink; while the dark lord was holding his sides on his knees.

"Oh… Oh… Who… who would have… What the hell were they thinking? Out in the open like this? Anyone could have walked in on them!" cried Neville between two fits of laughter.

"I can't wait to see Malfoy's parent's faces when they get to hear about this! To think that their little baby boy is getting screwed by his godfather!" said Voldemort, on the verge of tears.

The two boys sat down together against the bathroom stalls; they calmed down slowly and were now able to speak calmly. Neville was more than glad that his face was red from laughing so much and from running so fast, it covered up his blush from being so close to Harry. His heart was beating so fast and hard; the poor teenager was afraid that his crush could hear. He would be mortified if that were the case; he didn't need to be rejected as he was convinced that his feelings were not mutual and to make things awkward between them.

Neville Longbottom was not a dream catch; there was no point in pretending otherwise or lying about it to spare his feelings. He knew that the clumsy class idiot with crooked teeth and chubby stature (and the fact that he wasn't all that rich) was not what people would find particularly attractive. Yet, here was Harry Potter, the famed boy-who-lived, the guy who could get into anyone's pants and have his picked at the girls, flirting and kissing him. Him! The loser of their year; the one everyone bets that he wouldn't make it to the next year; the one people wonder how he managed not to get expelled from the school for his incompetence and his stupidity! Neville sat quietly next to the boy that his heart had chosen and waited for them to settled down a while before speaking; simply enjoying the silence and the company of the other boy.

As little as Voldemort knew or understood love and affection, he could tell that the boy next to him was infatuated with his charms and his seduction. It wasn't hard to see his blush under the red cheeks of laughter or his accelerated breath for excitement over his short breath of fast running. The boy had a crush on him; that much Voldemort knew and understood. It wasn't very hard to see or to take advantage; he had done it almost his entire life. It was quite easy! However, the boy did have his charm despite his lack of… well, charms. The boy was helpful, amusing and had a good sense of humour; he had the presence of mind to keep his mouth shut upon discovering Snape's and Draco's… amorous activities… Furthermore, the boy had the good taste of enjoying the sound and the delicacy of silent company; something that was shockingly lacking now a day.

The dark lord slowly, but gently, placed his hand upon that of the boy next to him and ran his thumb over it; waiting to see what the chubby Griffindor might do. He was surprised to see just how patient and how little did the boy ask from him; anyone else would have spoken to him or try something, but not him. Neville stayed calm and unmoving.

"Tell me, how are you doing in your work?" asked the dark lord with a small smile.

"Oh… Hum… I… I am not going to fail Herbology or Care for magical creatures or divination. So that's good! However, the rest… I will fail Potions and Defense. So that's not good!" sighed the teenager. "I will pass the classes, but by the skin of my butt."

"I see… Well, I am no expert, but we can study together and see if we can't raise our grades in potion. As for charms, I could help you." proposed Voldemort with a charming smile.

"I… You… You would..? You would help me? Like last year? Like when we were in the Dumbledore's Army? Wow! I improved so much thanks to you! The entire club did! You are so amazing!" said Neville with a large smile and stars in his eyes.

Voldemort giggled at the name of the club; it was so adorable! Neville looked at the green-eyed child with a puzzled look; he wasn't sure if his friend was making fun of him. To appease him, the dark lord smiled gently at him and assured him that he wasn't mocking him, but rather was impressed by the beauty of his eyes when he was excited. Neville blushed bright red; he hadn't expected this.

The possessed young man got up and offered his victim a hand to get up; he was going to help him a bit with his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. They would have to wait before Harry could go back to apologise to the potion master; so why not do their homework? Neville took his friend's hand and got up on his feet. They stood next to each other and the dark lord told his "friend" to pull out his wand and listen to his instructions.

"The trick to cast a good _Aurumfulgur_ to blast away a leprechaun is to keep a steady hand and a good pronunciation of the name of the spell. You should practice saying the spell before casting it; also, it's good if you do some diction training. Now, when you meet a leprechaun, you have to keep your eyes on it and on its hands. They are tricksters; they will lie to you without a second thought." Explained the dark lord as he traced a mark on the wall.

"Arumfugor… No. Au-Romfulgor… Aramfulgour…" tried the chubby boy.

"A-ou-roum-foul-gour. I know that it is a bit hard to pronounce, but it helps if you practice the pronouncing." Explained the more experienced wizard.

"Aurumfolgur. A-rumfulgur. Aurumfulgur. Is that right? Aurumfulgur?"

"Yes, now try it ten times in a row without mispronouncing it and you will be alright. Now let's work on the report we have to make."

The two boys continued to work on the spell and the report together and by the time 8 o'clock rang, Neville Longbottom was now able to cast off any leprechaun coming his way and had a five parchment long report on what leprechauns were, how to defend yourself against them and how to see through their tricks and spells, along with multiple examples and citations. Never had Neville wrote anything this good before; he had suggested making a few mistakes on his homework to make sure Professor Umbrage didn't suspect him of cheating or something like this. Voldemort nearly flew into a rage and sharply told the chubby boy that he had worked long and hard, his work was good and should anyone doubt his word, then Neville should get up and prove them wrong.

"Honestly, why would you sabotage yourself like this? You are not stupid! If after you prove your skills, they still doubt you; just say you had a tutor help you!"

The Griffindor boy didn't know what to say or to do. Harry never spoke like this to anyone; but at the same time, his crush was making a very good point. Neville had worked hard on casting the spell properly, he had done the proper research for his homework, and he had worked hard. Why should he hide this? Why should he lower his expectations of himself because others saw him like an idiot? Why should he keep himself from asking for help because he thought of himself as worthless and incapable of being helped? Harry was right; he had to accept that he wasn't stupid! He had a new wand that fitted him better and he now had a friend to work and get better with.

"Oh damn it! You have to apologise to Professor Snape! It's 8 o'clock; you only have thirty more minutes before you miss the deadline and get into more trouble! You have to go!" cried Neville upon realising the time.

Voldemort sighed in resignation; he could always not go and get Potter in even more trouble, but… Then, Harry wouldn't be able to spend time with Neville and the dark lord couldn't seduce and manipulate the boy. So he made his way to the greasy-haired teacher; however, he made sure to kiss the young man's hand and give him a charming smile (enjoying the blush and the sparkle of excitement in the young man's eyes).

The dark lord walked down the halls of the dungeons and knocked on the professor's study's door before entering. He didn't want to get scarred for like by a scene he didn't want to see. He didn't have to wait very long; Snape opened the door and his face turned to stone as he saw who had knocked on his door. He let the student enter his study and pointed to a spot to sit on a chair; he was still angry and he wasn't able to speak to him again.

"Professor McGonagall expected me to apologise for my behaviour. I will apologise, but I still stand behind everything that was what said. So… I apologise for saying those horrible things, I apologise for humiliating you in front of the whole class and I apologise for my behaviour." Said Harry, as Voldemort let the boy speak (he honestly could not bring himself to apologise to an underling).

"You… You believe this is an acceptable apology, Mister Potter? You insulted me, you mocked my authority and you mocked my sexuality! In front of my students! No one will ever respect me! I could barely look the student's in my house! People snicker when I walk down the halls! And you think that some half-ass apology is going to make up for it?" cried Severus Snape, furious with his hands shaking.

"You deserved it! You take your revenge on me for what my father did to you years ago! You never even left me a chance! You immediately began to be aggressive and hostile towards me and never bothered to wonder if maybe I was like him! Well, guess what! I am not my father! I lived the first eleven years of my life in servitude to my disgusting uncle, my bitter and jealousy aunt and my fat, idiotic cousin. I slept in a cupboard with nothing more than a urine stained mattress given to me when my cousin finally got out of diapers at the age of 9 years old! I barely had any food to eat, I barely had any support and my uncle enjoyed watching his fat gross son beat me up! I lived in constant abuse before coming to this school! This school is my home! And you made it into a nightmare! You treated me like crap because of something I never asked for, for which I have no control over and that I didn't even understand. You never left me a chance to get better or help me. I get you are angry at my father and you wished you could tell him everything you have weighting on your mind; but when are you going to get it through your thick head? I am not James Potter; I. Am. HARRY. Potter." Yelled the teenager at his teacher.

Snape said nothing, he didn't do anything and he couldn't. He knew that the boy hadn't lived an idyllic life; but he didn't expect this. He knew Lily's sister was Harry's guardian and that she was still bitter of her sister; but to treat her own blood like this! His own father was an abusive alcoholic, but even he didn't make him sleep in the cupboard like some filthy animal. Once more the boy was making him rethink his positions and his views on life and others surrounding him. This boy was infuriating!

"I… I see… I see… I… You might… You might have a point there… I…" Stuttered Snape, completely shaken by the revelations told to him by the teenager.

"My aunt always looks at me like I'm some sort of monster. My uncle would have used his belt on me if he wasn't scared that I might use my powers against him. My powers are the only thing that keeps him from whipping me with his belt! My cousin… He… He started to act weirdly around me... I caught him many times looking at my ass with dirty looks and licking his lips… He makes my skin crawl. It's a hellhole over there." Confessed the teenager in a whisper, holding back his tears at the memories.

Harry never told a single soul of the true extent of the Dursleys mistreatment; not even to Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster often asked about the way he was treated, ever since the first year. He had not been too please to find out that Harry's letter was sent to the Dursley's cupboard; he had written to Petunia and told her that if this sort of thing continued, he would alert the muggle authorities and take Harry, and the money that she received every month for taking care of him, away. Since then, Dumbledore frequently asked how things at home were during summer when school started. Harry never got the courage or the strength to tell the kind headmaster what was going on; he just replied that they feed him; clothed him and made sure he could do his homework in peace, and then left him alone. Obvious lies, but the man Harry considered like a wise old grand-father figure never called him out on it.

"Potter, if you are in danger in that house; your mother's protection and sacrifice are useless. If your life is in jeopardy, tell Dumbledore. He'll have you stay at the Weasleys and have reinforcement to protect you all. He only wishes the best for you." said Snape with a soft voice, his anger almost vanished (almost being the key word here).

Now, this was interesting. First, Voldemort knew where Harry lived. He knew he was miserable and he knew that his life was probably in danger by those muggles. If the dark lord played his hand right, he could have Harry crack under the pressure or even have him despise muggles for their mistreatment of him and have him turn to his side. Second, Snape's suggestion of moving Harry to another house meant that it would be easier to kill the boy and blood-traitors and give one hell of a punch to the Order's guts. Third, he knew how much the boy cared for his headmaster and how much the old goat was worried for his star pupil. He could use this to his advantage.

"You… You really think so..?" asked Harry, unsure and hopeful at the same time.

"Let me talk to the headmaster first and if need be, you will have to tell him what you told me and maybe more. That is the price to leave that horsewoman's house." Said Snape with his usual stone face.

Harry burst out laughing at the nickname his least favourite teacher had for his aunt; it suited her so well. He had often seen the resemblance, but was wise enough not to say a thing.

"Professor, I really am sorry about what I did. It wasn't the right way to express my anger and feelings. I crossed the line and for that I am truly sorry for it. I know nothing excuses what I said or did. I'm sorry." Finally said the teen, not wanting to leave the teacher without a true apology.

The potion master assured the teen that he would be speaking with the headmaster; however, his punishment would not be revoked and that he was expecting him next evening to clean the bathroom. The dark haired boy was dismissed after being promised that the man would tell his head of house that he had come to apologise as instructed. They did not part as friends, but they at the very least, parted in peace. Snape had the apology he was due and Harry left having said what was on his mind and with the hope that maybe he could escape the prison that was 4 Privet Drive.

Neville was waiting for his friend and crush to arrive at the top of the stairs that led to the dungeons; he wanted to make sure that the professor hadn't killed him or that the meeting didn't end up in a blood bath. Harry was touched by this gesture; Neville could have gotten in a lot of trouble for that. His grand-mother would not have let him forget about it; she still yelled at him about the time he cost them points in their first year. The boys made their way to the Griffindor's common room in silence and went straight to bed.

 _At Malfoy's manor…_

Voldemort woke up from his slumber to a very distressed Bellatrix. Apparently, she had thought someone had managed to drug or hexed him into an eternal sleep. It took him at least five minutes and a blast of energy shot above her head for her to calm down. With the simple explanation that he was meditating, he kicked her out before turning to a very still Lucius.

In the blond man's hands were two books bound by brown leather. Picking one, the dark lord could tell that they were both originals and that the books were what he asked. He placed them on his bedside and skimmed through the file that Lucius had put together on Neville Longbottom. Filled with information that might be helpful, the file was thick and had reports, news clippings, report cards, medical reports and prescriptions, his genealogy and his OWLS results (which were simply atrocious; except for Herbology). Voldemort dismissed his follower and sat into his bed; reading the report with great interest.

If he played his cards right, Lord Voldemort could have all his dreams come true within the next year. All he needed was to have Neville Longbottom fall in love with him…


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. Please, tell me how you feel about it and your ideas. I want to know if you have any ideas of how Voldemort should seduce Neville or if you want another smut scene with Snape and Drago... Tell me your ideas for pairings and your schemes... I really enjoy reading them. Enjoy! (Also, Hermione's fan... Please don't hate me. In the '90s, people weren't as open-minded as we are and since she is from a muggle family, she might have some views agaisnt it.)

Chapter 5- Putting to practice the lessons learned and proving the incompetence of the Ministry of Magic, all before lunch.

Voldemort spent the last week learning how to seduce young men and learning how to meditate to project his mind into other people's bodies. He had been doing some amazing progress in his astral projection studies; however, he could not seem to properly master the concepts of seduction. He understood how to project his soul into other people's body and take over other's minds; however, he could not make a convincing message with a flower bouquet. The dark lord had tried to send flower bouquets to Narcissa under Lucius's name. It resulted in the woman trying to castrate her husband and make him eat his balls. Never had the dark lord seen such a composed and graceful woman go so crazy and so furious. It was obvious that he had no idea how to speak with flowers. Therefore, he stayed away from sending flowers to Neville; lest he insulted him and ruin his chances.

Thankfully, his progress on spying and on infiltrating the Order, his progress on ruining Harry Potter's life and his progress in flirting with Neville were amazing. He learned of many hideouts, spies and members; allowing him to send his followers to destroy his enemies. He managed to get Harry in trouble many more times by getting caught by his friends and almost caught by Dumbledoor himself in compromising situations. It had been hilarious when the self-righteous mudblood went crazy and furious when she caught him during a rather smothering session of sexual activities with a few Ravenclaws, in the library no less. He had many more threesome with the twins, midnight fun with their younger brother and an orgy with the entire Griffindor's quidditch team. Who knew teenagers were so damn kinky and horny?

As for Neville… Well, they kissed and had sweet tender moments. However, that was it. Whenever Voldemort tried to move things further, Neville would either stutter or tensed; he clearly wasn't ready for anything more than kissing. Even if this was adorable and amusing to the dark lord that there was at least one last teenager that still was pure, he needed the boy completely under his spell and into his bed. Lord Voldemort needed to have that boy! His innocence, his shyness and his inexperience made the boy simply delectably attractive.

At this moment, the dark lord was walking down the corridors leading to the Defense of the Dark Arts class. Lord Voldemort didn't like some of the teachers at this school: the half-giant obviously knew what he was talking about, but he was not fit to be a teacher to pure-blooded wizard children; the stupid, pink toad-like woman knew nothing of her subject and treated a very important and necessary subject like it was this was a useless and optional class. She was the first on his list of teacher to get rid of once he took power.

"Harry! Wait up!" cried Neville as he ran towards the boy with big smile on his lips.

"Neville, dear! Are you excited about your homework? I'm sure that Professor Umbrage gave you a good grade for your work." Purred the dark lord with a seductive smile as he took his victim's hand; making him blush.

According to his book, compliments and acknowledging your "love interest" accomplishment, made them feel important and worthy. People loved to be praised for their accomplishment, especially those who are not used to them. The two young men walked towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and managed to enter the classroom before the start of the class. Voldemort made sure to pull up a chair for Neville to sit next to him; this way, he could whisper compliments or talk with the boy (and maybe, slide his hand on his thigh).

Immediately, Professor Umbrage entered the class and walked all the way to the front of the classroom; her horribly tacky pink shoes clicked all the way. She had the most horrible fake smile on her face; even Mrs. Woodthrow, his old matron at the orphanage, couldn't pull such a fake smile when she pretended to care for the children in her care. The dark lord wondered how this woman ever managed to get to her position; she couldn't even make a simple spell without screwing up and she blamed it on someone else. What was the Ministry thinking? They were ruining the children's future!

The tacky bubblegum pink woman started to pass on last week's homework. Almost everyone had the grades they were expecting, Professor Umbrage had the habit of giving grades according to the amount of dislike she had for the student; she never changed the statuts quo either. Which is why Neville ended up with the lowest grade in the class; to add further injury to the insult, she had the gull to announce his grade publicly in front of the whole class.

Neville's face turned white as a sheet; he was humiliated and furious to be treated like this. He had worked hard, he had put everything he had into it and now it was being mocked and even accused of plagiarism. He couldn't hear anything else that was being said, he couldn't see anything. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, the chubby Griffindor was trembling in rage and humiliation. There was nothing he could do about it, however.

According to the seduction book, supporting and comforting their love interest was a good way to get them to like you. So, Voldemort placed his hand upon his victim's shoulder to show his support.

"Neville, are you alright? Don't listen to her. You worked hard and did a fantastic paper! That toad woman simply knows nothing about the subject. Remember what I said to you. Be proud of your work and never let those who look down on you get to you." whispered the dark lord in a soft and gentle voice (well as soft and gentle as he could).

Neville agreed with his friend that he should be proud of the time and the effort he put into his work. He took a deep breath, stood up and called out the professor; he wasn't going to back down from this at all, not when Harry was next to him.

"Professor Umbrage! This is ridiculous! I worked so hard and long for this paper to have it graded with 3.5 out of 10! Did you even bother reading my parchment? Or any of our work? Of course, not! That would mean you should be knowledgeable of the subject!" said Neville with a harsh tone.

"How… Mr. Longbottom! This kind of behaviour is unacceptable! Just because you are an incompetent and nowhere near the level your parent had those not meant you have any rights to be disrespectful to your betters! Furthermore, I am a Ministry's high ranking employee and I base my decisions on my observations. I will not be questioned or disrespected in MY classroom! Now, sit back down." Ordered the pink toad with her ever eternal fake smile.

Neville was enraged by the woman's words; his hands were tight fists and shaking. He couldn't even hear his friends telling him to calm down; even Harry couldn't reach through him. The dark lord could see where this would lead if Neville didn't calm down; he could, either, explode and say things that would be irreversible or throw a hex or a curse without thinking about it and hurt himself or others (mainly him and Harry. Since, he was in Harry's body; he would be feeling the pain of such an intense hex or curse).

"Professor Umbrage, I have to agree with Neville, here! You immediately assume that he couldn't possibly make anything good. Yet, have you looked at his paper? I have and it was a good paper." Argued Lord Voldemort in defense of his victim; the more supportive he was, the easier it would be for him to seduce Neville. "You can ask Miss Granger! Neville showed her his work!"

"Mr. Potter, please mind your own business! Miss Granger and you are no experts in the Defense Against of the Dark Arts. How could you possibly know if Mr. Longbottom's work was worth a better grade?" asked the teacher with a different fake smile that meant nothing good.

"If we are no expert, than let's ask an actual professional! Let's ask Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape… I am sure they could take a look at the work and tell us what they think! They were in the last war. How about a wager? If they say that Neville's work is not worth more; then I promise that I will publicly apologize to you before the entire school. If they agree with us, you will have to apologize to Neville and give him the grade he deserved." Proposed the dark lord with a conniving smile, knowing how get the toad woman to do as he pleases.

Dolores Umbrage was a prideful and pathetic woman who would never pass an opportunity to display her superiority or gain dominance and importance. She would bite the bait and she would ridicule herself before the entire school. The dark lord had no doubt that Neville's work was near perfect; at worst, he would order Snape to agree. Standing up for Neville like this and showing his unwavering loyalty and faith in the young man would make him fall for him faster.

Professor Umbrage agreed to the deal, just as expected; the dark lord wasn't surprise when he saw the gleam of arrogance and greedy joy. He couldn't wait to see her face when he will prove her wrong. Voldemort turned his head around to look at Neville as he sat down and saw just how the boy's eyes glittered and sparkled, no tears in sight. He could see something like pride and… admiration? Could it be that he had won the young man's affection this easily?

"Thank you." whispered Neville with a large smile.

The rest of the class was stunned by what just happened. In the six years that they had known Harry, never had he been so brazen or so disrespectful towards any teachers than in the past three weeks. He wasn't the type to make deals like this or the type to disrespect his teachers. What had gotten into him? Why has he taken such an interest into Neville Longbottom all of a sudden? Granted he was friends with him, but to act so protective and caring towards him as if they were a couple… Could this be the reason?

Practically, everyone came up to the same conclusion. If some were laughing at them for being different, some were happy and giddy at the idea of having an openly gay couple in their house; some were slightly disappointed that the cutest and sexiest boy in Griffindor was no longer available. It made some sense as to why he had insulted Snape; Harry Potter was a bit over-protective of his "boyfriend".

 _Two hours later, in McGonagall's office…_

"Alright Mr. Potter, please help me understand! Why would you mouth off to another teacher? Why would you make a wager with Professor Umbrage? What's more, you pulled professor Snape and I into it." Snapped professor McGonagall, furious and ticked off.

"Professor Umbrage never looks at our work and gives us our grades according to how much she can stand being in the same room as us! I know for a fact the Mr. Longbottom worked very hard and did a very good job. He worked hard and she did not even spare him a glance; then, she proceeded to humiliate him in front of the entire class by mocking him. For once, Neville stood up for himself and she called him a disappointment and an incompetent and mocked his parents. I stood up for a fellow housemate!" countered the dark lord.

"She said what? What did she say, exactly?" growled the Head of the Griffindor house, furious at the idea someone would dare insult one of her students and his parents, especially, Neville Longbottom.

"She called him an incompetent and it wasn't worth the effort to look at. She said that he was nowhere near his parents' worth. I could tell that Neville was about to explode or hex her in a fit of rage. What was I supposed to do? I didn't want him to do or say something that would hurt him or anyone else, or something he might regret or cause him harm; but I didn't want him to feel as if no one was beside him when he needed it." Argued the dark lord, barely holding back the smirk of victory as he saw the woman's reaction.

Minerva MacGonagall was never going to let such an insult pass; she would show no mercy to this sort of offense. She demanded to see Neville's work; she would read the entire piece and make copies for the rest of the staff. This would not stand! They would use this to get rid of Umbrage, once and for all. The ministry would never allow Umbrage to stay as a teacher after this.

"I cannot condone what you did, but I agree and am proud that you stood up for a fellow housemate. You will be cleaning the Griffindor common room every Saturday and Sunday for the rest of the month." Said the teacher before dismissing her student.

Harry's body got up and left the study for the Griffindor's tower. The second he walked into the tower, everyone kept looking at him and then at Neville. As brave as they were, Griffindors simply had no idea what discretion meant. It was obvious that they had some sort of idea of the two of them. The redhead and the mudblood waved at him to sit with them; Lord Voldemort didn't want to but if he wanted to know what was all the staring meant, he had to at least interact with them.

"So how long have the two of you been an item?" asked sharply the mudblood while throwing him a dark look.

"Excuse me?" asked the dark lord, a bit confused with her reaction. She seemed more angered than when she caught him with the Griffindor's Quidditch team.

"You and Neville. Are you a couple? You defend him more than you even defended yourself in over six years. You act so protective and you treat Neville like he's your boyfriend and you spend a lot of time with him." Pointed the redhead with a quizzical look. "Are you a couple? Is that why you have been acting so… hum… so slutty?"

The mudblood slapped the redheaded boy's arm; she seemed angrier and angrier by the minute. Could she be angry at the situation? At the fact that the Boy-who-lived was clearly not interested in her? Or… She was a mudblood! She wasn't raised into the wizarding world. In the muggle world, homosexuality was not accepted like in the wizarding world. Wizards had potions and spells that helped them to have children from two parents of the same sex; but in the muggle world, they judged and hated homosexuals or anything that differed from their idea of the normal.

"We are not a couple, sadly! I try to make him like me, but… I feel like I'm not making much headway! I really like him, but… I… I just feel that if I make big gestures that impress him. It works for a while and we did kiss and stuff, but… I don't think that he really likes me, but rather the gestures…" sighed Harry, with a sad look, unsure if they could help him (the redhead would, but the muggle born girl probably wouldn't).

The redhead boy promised him that he would help in any way he could; he could always talk with his "crush" and see where Harry stood with Neville and what he wanted. He already had plans to have the two of them get stuck together more often, like when they were in class, he could get the others to only let a seat for Neville next to Harry. That way they could talk together.

The bushy haired muggleborn had clearly no intention to help; maybe even, try to sabotage his efforts. She kept glaring at him and at the redhead; she huffed and sighed in frustration. She clearly had a problem with this whole situation. Her anger only grew when others in the house started to quietly give him his support and their promises to help him. The twins promised to prank any rival for Neville's affection. With this much help, Lord Voldemort's efforts will be far easier… He would have to make sure that the mudblood didn't interfere in his efforts, however.

 _Back at the Malfoy's manor, ten o'clock at night…_

Lord Voldemort woke up from his possession and took his seduction book and his notebook; he put down all the week's events and his progress. It seem that he was making a lot of progress in his quests; he had more than enough information on the Order and its plans to stop him and his followers, he found out just how little the ministry had over Hogwarts, he made Harry Potter even more famous and popular within the school (which he could use to manipulate the students to his will through the boy) and he managed to gain some point with Neville Longbottom.

His biggest discovery came when he discovered Neville's birthday; just like Harry, the chubby boy could very well be the child in the prophecy. His parents defied him thrice, his birthday is in late June and he had some potential. If he got rid of Harry Potter, the first Saviour of the light, and he had Neville Longbottom in his clutches, the contender to the title of saviour, he would be immortal and win this war.

The best news was that the entire Griffindor's house was willing to help him in his quest to seduce Neville; they even agreed not to tell or talk to him about it to make absolutely sure that his "crush" wouldn't find out by mistake and that none of the Slytherins would hurt him in an attempt to get to the green-eyed pest. Unless that mudblood girl ruined his chances! He couldn't be sure that she would interfere; his legilimency powers didn't work when he possessed another body. She didn't seem to accept the fact that two people of the same gender could be a couple.

What truly intrigued him was that the other mudblood of the house didn't seem to have much of an issue with same gender couples; they didn't go crazy at the idea and some did seam uncomfortable, but they never made any comments or looked at Harry with anger or disdain. Obviously, some were did not agree, but they kept it civil and to themselves; unlike that mudblood girl with bushy hair. Maybe this girl's disgust for homosexuality could be useful for him… Providing he threaded carefully and manipulated the girl right; he could have another puppet doing his dirty work for him.


End file.
